Death's Chosen Ones
by Shady Kitsune
Summary: Hari is betrayed by those she used to call friends. She along with two others who stayed true to her are locked up in Azkaban for a couple of Millennium and from there their lives get fun. Fem Harry, Good Draco.
1. Betrayal

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Tidbits: Draco never took the Dark mark and has been friends with Luna and Hari for several years. Yes, Snape is dead. No, he didn't hate Hari, he just resented her because she was proof that Lily loved another who wasn't him.

 **Legend:**

" _Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

" _ **Elvish"**_

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

" _Luna, Hari! We've been betrayed we need to hide!" yelled Draco as he ran into the dining room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

" _What do you mean? / Who betrayed us?" asked Luna and Hari simultaneously looking up at Draco in surprise._

" _What I mean is that Granger and her pet Weasel sold us out. Remus and Tonks have already been killed, Andromeda took Teddy and went into hiding along with Fred and George. Charlie is safe in Romania, Bill is protected by the Goblins leaving us."_

" _Then we need to hurry. How long ago was this?" asked Hari as she and Luna started gathering food and other essentials that they would need when they go into hiding._

" _About an hour ago." Draco replied helping the girls put things in Luna's bag, just as they heard the sounds of someone trying to get into the house._

 _Looking up in alarm Hari stated "We have to hurry" as they got ready to apparate out of the house only to find an anti-apparation ward had just been put on the house. Just as the door was blown up and an Auror squad came running in shooting off stunning spells, catching a three of them off guard._

" _Looks like they were trying to escape sir." Said one of the Aurors looking up at Minister Fudge (who had been re-elected 2 months ago, about a month after the war)._

" _Cuff them and place silencing spells on them, we don't want them to cause a riot during their trial." Said Fudge as the Aurors did as they were told and apparated them to the court, just in time for their trial to start and the stunning spells to wear off._ ( **AN.** I don't know how a court operates and what is said in one so this is just how I think it would go **)**

" _Now that the condemned are here we can begin." Fudge said to the court smirking inwardly as he caught the angry expressions on the trio's faces. "Hari Lily Potter, Luna Crystal Lovegood, and Draco Regulus Malfoy, you have been brought here to face charges for your war crimes and the practice of illegal dark magic. (As opposed to legal Dark magic which is also not so secretly illegal) How do you plead?"_

 _Rolling her eyes at Fudges theatrics Hari looked to her left to see a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her in fear. Hanging their head in defeat the trio awaited their sentence as they listened to their once friends list of and embellish what they did together making it seem that they were going dark. Hari looked over to her right to see Draco scowling at Fudge as he read their sentence._

" _You have been found guilty of practicing Dark magic and of crimes during the war, you have been sentenced to life in the lowest part Azkaban prison with your magic bound and wands snapped, so mote it be." Fudge declared as he banged his gavel and watched the Aurors 'escort' the trio to Azkaban, where he had the runes for the Anti-aging, Anti-death, and Stasis engraved in their skin along their left collar bones._

 _Silently the trio dropped into a dreamlike state and were brought to the lowest levels of Azkaban, never to be seen or heard from again._

Not until several Millennia had passed and the world was born anew, were they found.


	2. Freedom and Gifts

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Freedom and Gifts**

 **Legend:**

 _"Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

 ** _"Elvish"_**

~Dreams/visions~

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

~There is an island off the coast of Gondor, in the Bay of Belfalas go to it. There you shall find three in need of healing, they are Deaths chosen and have been trapped for too long. It is time for their freedom.~

Gandalf came to with a small gasp of surprise as the words of his vision kept repeating themselves in his mind. Turning towards Gondor he set off at a steady pace hoping he could get to the island in about a month.

 **About a Month Later**

Stopping his cart, Gandalf looked over at the ruins of what looked to be a very much decimated castle of sorts from before his time. Looking for a way to the island he saw a small boat that could be used for fishing, or an old wizard looking for a way to the island.

Once he reached the island he looked around in wonder at the crumbling ruin, seeing a set of stairs, he cautiously descended noticing as he did that some areas held a lingering chill that seeped into his very soul. Reaching the bottom level he saw an old door that held a lock of some sorts, tapping his staff against the lock he watched as it shattered on impact and the door creaked open slowly to show three figures on their knees with chains holding them up by their wrists.

Walking over to them he noticed that despite being locked up for only the Valar knows how long, they didn't seem to have aged past their teen years. All three of them looked to be in a deep dreamlike state he undid the shackles that held them up and gently laid them on their back on the ground.

Noticing as he did so strange rune like markings on their collarbones ~use your knife break the chains~ he heard and looking again at the runes he brought out his dagger and cut a line through the runes on all three, just deep enough to leave a scar that would disrupt the pattern. As he did so he watched as they slowly came back out of their slumber.

Gandalf watched as their eyes slowly opened for the first time in what he thought to be several thousand years (Wrong several Millennia but he don't know that.) "Who are?" croaked the boy looking up at him wearily while he tried to get himself in front of the girls he was imprisoned with.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and you are young man?" asked Gandalf gesturing for the boy to speak, only for the black haired girl to speak.

"I'm Hari Potter, and my friends are Luna Lovegood, and the one in front of us is Draco Malfoy." Hari replied, in a voice rough from disuse, gesturing to her friends as she tried to stand up only to fall back down again.

"Nice try Mischief but we are too weak to get up without help let alone walk." Luna stated dreamily as Draco snickered at his friends predicament.

"Then allow me to bring you to Rivendell for healing it is a 3 week long journey but their healers are the best" Gandalf offered knowing that Lord Elrond wouldn't turn down youngsters with souls as injured as theirs. "Or you could travel with me for a time."

"We would be delighted, Master Wizard" Luna replied dreamily as Draco and Hari looked at her in surprise before just shaking their heads in defeat.

"Excellent, now let's get the three of you on your feet and we can leave this place." Gandalf said happily as he helped the trio stand, shakily and leaning on each other but it was better than Hari's earlier attempt.

"Getting upstairs is going to be fun" commented Draco glaring at the stairwell in anger while Luna and Hari giggled in amusement.

"Indeed it will be young Draco," Replied Gandalf as he led the shaky teens up the stairs to his boat.

After several Hours the trio looked ready to collapse but they had made it up the stairs and onto the boat Gandalf brought. "Now all we need to do is get you to my cart and you can rest, we shall start our journey to Rivendell tomorrow morning" Gandalf told the trio looking very entertained by their obvious relief.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles" groaned Draco who was sandwiched between the two girls.

"I do not know who this Merlin was but I know many young men who would love to be in your position right now." Gandalf told him as Draco looked at the girls he was supporting and who were supporting him.

"Funny I think over half the guys back in school wanted to get close to Hari when we were 14 and silently admired Luna from a distance when she was 13, during the Yule Ball." Draco stated with a laugh.

"Didn't you go with Pansy that time, ya know the one that could have been a pug but wasn't?" asked Hari looking at him cheekily as Luna giggled quietly.

"Sadly, but I only did one dance with her, and all she did was talk about being the next 'Mrs. Malfoy'" groaned Draco in annoyance as Gandalf watched them in amusement.

"Damn, well Luna looks like we're out of luck all the good ones are either Dead, Married, Draco, or Gay" moaned Hari as the three flopped on the ground by the cart, both her and Luna ignoring Draco's protests. ( **AN.** Yea they're a bit scatterbrained at the moment but hey, it's entertaining to write. **)**

"Out of curiosity how old are you and why were you imprisoned?" Asked Gandalf looking at the three on the ground in amusement.

"I was 17, 2 months before my birthday, Draco was 18, about five months after his birthday, and Luna was 16, four days before her birthday. We were imprisoned for apparently practicing dark magic, and for our crimes during the war." Replied Hari as they curled up in a pile with her on the bottom Draco in the middle and Luna on top.

"So young to have been imprisoned for a correctable folly." Gandalf stated kindly as he started a fire to cook some fish for the four of them.

"Yes, well the ministry always had a broad description of what dark magic is." Groused Draco, as Gandalf looked at them curiously.

"The ministry is kind of what was in charge of everyday wizarding society but it was greatly corrupted before, during, and after the war." Luna explained while Hari couldn't help but add

"Don't forget bigoted sheep in need of someone to be born just to save their sorry arses from their own mistakes." She growled clenching her fists in anger.

"Of course, but it was that prophecy's fault" Draco added grinning in expectation to the upcoming rant about stupid people, and stupid prophecies. Gandalf just sat back and watched Luna clap a hand over her friend's mouth to stop the upcoming rant.

"So you were placed in a dungeon for the crimes of another and fear of the unknown by the ruler of your people." Summed up Gandalf as he looked at the trio gently, as they nodded their heads in agreement to what he had just said.

"He kind of feared that I would get too powerful to be stopped, also my popularity. Should I have chosen to overthrow him, many people would have supported me." Explained Hari as they sat up to eat the fish Gandalf handed them.

"Too bad throwing us in Azkaban didn't work for his popularity." Luna sighed with a dreamy look on her face, while Hari got a look of horror. ( **AN.** Yes they only just remembered. **)**

"Gandalf did you see any dementors on your way to get us?" she asked looking over at the man.

"Dementors? I'm afraid I don't know what they are." Replied Gandalf looking at her quizzically

"They are what guard Azkaban from outside attacks and keep the prisoners in. They feed off emotion and make you relive your darkest memories." Replied Draco looking at Gandalf in confusion, since everyone who isn't a muggle has heard of a dementor.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen any, nor have I heard of them before." Gandalf told them

"They went home Mischief, Vapor, their master called them back." Said Luna with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Their Master?" asked Gandalf looking at the fair haired girl curiously, with Draco and Hari sharing the same curiosity.

"Yes, I called my servants back to their posts. How they got away is beyond me." Grumbled a man as he appeared behind Gandalf. Ducking just in time to miss 2 stones and a staff

"He is not an enemy, he is a friend." Stated Luna as she took the stones out of Draco and Hari's hands at the last minute so their second round of stones became air.

"What she said, I came because the Valar and I, wish to grant you gifts for your new chance at life." The Man said watching Hari and Draco wearily, Gandalf having listened to Luna.

"Thank you Lord Namo" Luna said as she pulled Hari and Draco to sit next to her on the grass "I am Luna Lovegood, my companions are Hari Potter, Draco Malfoy and Gandalf the Grey."

"Now that you know who I am and I know who you are we can begin with new names, knowledge, and bodies. First off Lady Varda, she wished to gift you with the form of her children, with it you will have increased senses, grace, and the beauty of the stars." Said Namo as he waved his hand towards where the trio were sitting causing them to disappear in a flash of white light only to reappear as a trio of very disorientated Elves.

"How do you three feel?" asked Gandalf looking at them in concern, having grown fond of them in the week they had been together. ( **AN.** Yes they've been traveling a week I'm just too lazy to type it **)**

"Taller." Stated Hari having grown from about 5" 0' to 5" 11'

"Yea but Luna and I shall remain taller than you so, ha!" Gloated Draco as he looked at his friends.

"Yes and for an Elf you are all short, but you are also young so you might grow." Namo told them, trying not to laugh at Hari's kicked puppy expression. Gandalf had no such reserves.

"And it seems that the Elves are going to be wondering about a trio of Elven teens they knew nothing about." Gandalf told them as he got up off the ground, having sat down to laugh.

"Next I believe that Lord Orome wished for you to have knowledge of the land and Forests, as well as the creatures that lay within, and the languages spoken." Namo told them once again waving his hand engulfing them in another bright light, this time green.

"Reminds me of when we binge studied for our O.W.L.s for 48 hours straight." Groaned Draco as they recovered from the sudden onslaught of information.

"Hey that bit was your idea, if I remember correctly you said and I quote 'A Malfoy shall get nothing but the best scores possible no matter what,' you then proceeded to drag me to the Library for said 48 hours." Snarled Hari, making Draco, Gandalf, and Namo blanch at the venom in her musical voice.

"Now Mischief, that's a bit harsh. Don't you think?" asked Luna looking at her friend gently.

"Nope, 48 hours, no sleep, and no coffee either. Worse than Umbitch and her blood quills in my opinion, and to think we had both in the same year." Grouched Hari, pouting when she noticed that her companions were looking at her in fond amusement.

"Now that you have your gifts it is time for my gift, new Names." Cheered Namo looking happily at the trio, who suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. "Luna my name for you shall be Ithilwen, for Draco his name shall be Locien, and Finally Hari shall be known as Urgrim. Now good bye children I'll see you all later." Namo told them as he quickly disappeared. Just in time for a particularly large stone to hit the space where his head used to be. ( **AN.** Ithilwen means moon, Locien means Dragon both are in Elvish, and Urgrim is Dwarvin for Death Eternal **)**

"I must admit he has an interesting sense of humor." Gandalf Chuckled as the trio stood up once again leaning on each other, only instead of it being lack of strength it was lack of balance.

"Yea very." Snickered the newly named Locien as they started traveling once again. ( **AN.** Using their new names now **)**

"So where are we going?" asked Urgrim curiously looking up at the elderly wizard.

"Why I believe that an old friend of mine is approaching his 111th birthday, so I believe we should at least head there to pay him a visit and wish him a happy birthday."

* * *

 **AN.** So my sister is being lazier than me so I ended up self editing this Chapter. Please let me know if you see something that needs to be corrected, So that then it can be changed. I probably missed a lot of obvious things.

Thank you


	3. The Shire

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Shire**

 _Urgrim – Hari Potter_

 _Ithilwen – Luna Lovegood_

 _Locien – Draco Malfoy_

 **Legend:**

 _"Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

 ** _"Elvish"_**

~Dreams/visions~

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

Having been traveling together for several weeks Gandalf and the trio had a sort of routine going, Wake up, take down camp, breakfast, travel taking turns with who is on the cart and who is walking. As they passed the boundaries of the Shire they were joined by another person, A hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. Much to their confusion Frodo berated Gandalf for being late not noticing the trio that were sitting in the back of the cart messing with the fireworks and making some extras knowing that their friend will most likely going to give the children a little show. And sure enough the Children came running and gandalf set off the 5 that Locien, Ithilwen, and Urgim had just made.

"Gandalf we just finished making those." Complained Urgrim looking at her soot covered hands sadly (She was still holding it when it went off).

"That's what happens when you don't expect the unexpected." Gandalf told them sagely while Frodo whipped around in surprise at the new people.

"Gandalf we are traveling with Urgrim, she is the embodiment of the unexpected happening," Locien told him looking entertained by the look on Frodo's face when he noticed that they were not men folk.

"You're Elves." Gasped Frodo looking very shocked, Gandalf just chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Yes we are Frodo Baggins and it seems that we know your name but you don't know ours." Ithilwen told him with her dreamy smile, that made Frodo blush red.

"Yes, Frodo Baggins meet my current traveling companions, Ithilwen, Urgrim, and Locien." Gandalf said gesturing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you" chorused the trio looking at each other in surprise before bursting out laughing, much to Gandalf's amusement and Frodo's surprise.

"They aren't how I was told Elves were like." Frodo stated looking up at Gandalf in confusion, before looking back at the still laughing Elves.

"I know but they are not like any Elves your Uncle has told you of, as they are quite unique in their own way." Gandalf told him gently as they reached a curving the road.

Jumping off Frodo bid them on their way with a smile before heading off. "He was nice." Luna told them with a serene smile, that told them she knew more than she was saying, the others just shook their heads silently knowing that she wouldn't tell them.

When they reached a house with an old looking gate Urgrim burst out laughing again, only it was over what the sign on the gate said; No admittance but party business. "Your friend sounds like fun Gandalf" snickered Urgrim as Locien pushed her out of the cart.

"That he is my friend that he is." Replied Gandalf as he knocked on the door asking if an old friend was invited to the party.

"Gandalf, Come in, come in. Who are your companions?" asked Bilbo as he invited them into his home.

"Ithilwen, Locien, and Urgrim" replied Gandalf gesturing to each in turn. "We met up a few weeks back and decided to stay together , as they didn't know their way to Rivendell."

"Rivendell, home of the Elves? Why all know the way to Rivendell, despite not many having gone." Spluttered Bilbo in surprise.

"Yes well, we never really had anyone to tell us how to get there so we got lost. A lot." Locien told him putting a hand over Urgrim's mouth to stop any smart ass comments.

"Remember Vapor that you were the one who thought you knew the way." Luna told him airily causing Urgrim to snicker into Locien's hand.

"That's besides the point." Locien told her as Urgrim finally go out of his grasp and sat on the floor besides Gandalf.

"So how long do you think it will take him to notice that I got away?" asked Urgrim looking up at Gandalf and Bilbo

"Not very long especially since Luna is about to tell him." Gandalf told her as Bilbo noticed something.

"My Word! You're Elves" he exclaimed looking almost as excited as Frodo had.

"And you're a Hobbit, whats so exciting about us being Elves?" Asked Urgrim as Ithilwen walked over and sat in her lap.

"Elves rarely come to the shire, or leave their homes for that matter. Why are you so far from your homes?" asked Bilbo looking at the trio who were by now all sitting on the floor.

"We don't really have a home, so currently I'd say its rolled up back on Gandalf's cart." Replied Locien as he leaned against Urgrim, who still had Ithilwen on her lap.

"Covered in all the fireworks you helped me make?" asked Gandalf looking at the trio fondly.

"Of course."Locien scoffed looking up at Gandalf who had laughter dancing in his eyes, just as someone started knocking on the door calling for Bilbo.

"I'm not home" Bilbo whisper hissed to them as they waited for the person to leave.

"Now I do believe that the party starts soon. "Gandalf told the trio looking over at Bilbo for confirmation.

"That it does, that it does why don't you three head on over and I'll catch up with my old friend." Bilbo suggested as he ushered them out the door.

" ** _The twin's special sparklers?_** " asked Urgrim with a sly smile

" ** _Yes, can you make them?_** " Asked Ithilwen as Locien looked surprised.

" ** _Of course I can, Fred and George taught me their ways well._** " Replied Urgrim with a small smile remembering her friends and partners in crime.

As they reached the clearing She pulled out a fizzling ball of light which was then thrown to Ithilwen.

"So how long do you think it will take them to notice that we are here?" asked Locien gesturing towards a crowd of people gathered infront of a banner, as they continued to toss the sparkler back and forth between the three of them.

"No idea but I think the children have noticed." Ithilwen stated as they watched as a crowd of children came over to see what they were doing, along with Gandalf who much to their amusement joined in.

" ** _Well shall we give them a show?_** " asked Urgrim as she added a twist to her throw making it spiral over to Locien who tossed it over and behind his back towards Gandalf who hit it over to Ithilwen with his staff, much to the joy of the children who were watching and cheering.

" ** _I do think we shall_** " replied Locien with a smile while Ithilwen just laughed as Gandalf withdrew from the game after a couple of rounds in order to start up the fireworks.

"What is that?" asked one of the children looking at the flying ball of light curiously.

"It's a sparkler that we made." Replied Locien smiling as he made Urgrim jump to catch the sparkler.

"how?" asked another little girl

"Magic." Urgrim replied, pretending to look like she was letting them in on a big secret. Making the children laugh at her. "Was it something I said?" she asked looking at Ithilwen in mock confusion as she tossed the sparkler to her friend.

"Naw, the cheeky things probably don't believe you." Snickered Locien as he received the sparkler, just as Gandalf set off the first firework of the night.

"I do believe it is time for food and fun." Stated Luna as they stopped playing and watched as the children ran over to the food.

"That's one way to get them to leave ya alone." Observed Urgrim as they also headed for some food.

"Yea well from what I've noticed in regards to food they are extremely eager" Locien told her with a smirk.

"Slimy Slitherin Git," replied Urgrim with a playful push towards the table, while Ithilwen followed them laughing.

"Oy, what was that for ya Griffindork?" Locien shot back, diving for her to start a wrestling match.

"It was for you didn't ya notice?" asked Urgrim as she managed to sit on Locien for all of 3 seconds before he knocked her down and tried to pin her.

"It was for you didn't ya notice?" asked Urgrim as she managed to sit on Locien for all of 3 seconds before he knocked her down and tried to pin her. But before their fight could get any farther a large red dragon soared overhead scaring the townsfolk before it exploded in a magnificent display.

"Damn, Ithilwen you did good," Locien whistled looking impressed, with Urgrim mirroring his expression.

"Thank you" replied Ithilwen happily as they watched Gandalf sentence a couple of hobbits covered in soot, to dish duty.

"Poor sods" Observed Urgrim looking at the massive piles of dishes "Even I didn't have to do that many dishes when living with the Dursleys."

"Yea, that's a lot of dishes. How much did they eat?" Asked Locien looking at the pile in awe.

"Since you seem content to stare perhaps you wish to join them in their task?" Gandalf asked them looking amused by their looks of horror.

"No thank you" Replied Locien and Ithilwen while Urgrim walked over and started helping the pair with the dishes while they looked at her in surprise and thankfulness.

"I don' believe that we have been properly introduced" said one of the hobbits looking up at their helper. "I am Peregrine Took but you can call me Pippin, and this is my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry for short."

"Pleasure to meet you Pippin, Merry I'm Urgrim" replied Urgrim while a sight nod in greeting "My friends are Ithilwen and Locien" Urgrim introduce her friends gesturing with a soapy hand to each of her friends in turn.

"We hear that you have been traveling with Gandalf for a time…" Started Pippin before Merry cut in

"Do you have any good stories?"

Urgrim chuckled as she quickly thought of something to tell them, absentmindedly stacking the clean dishes. "Now that is a challenge, what kind of stories do you wish to hear, pranks, adventure, sadness, anger? Which do you choose?"

"Pranks please" answered Pippin as she heard Gandalf groan.

"OK so about a week ago Gandalf decided that it would be a good idea for Locien to learn how to fish so naturally I thought it would be a good idea to attach the end of the rod to the back of Gandalf's robes (bad idea by the way) so he goes to cast off and he ends up head over heels into the water. And of course poor Locien thought that to fish you had to go head over heels into the water so that's what he did. Gandalf didn't figure out that it was me who pranked him until after he got out of the water. Turns out he was the biggest thing he caught that day, and Locien still doesn't know how to fish." Snickered Urgrim as Merry and Pippin looked at her in awe.

"Not true Gandalf retaught me how to fish when you fell asleep." Defended Locien as Ithilwen started giggling at his look of mock anger.

"Now that the dishes are done I believe that it is time for you three to be off" Gandalf told the Elven trio as Bilbo started his speech.

"Gandalf we are not children, and besides Bilbo's speech is starting." Urgrim told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know, but to the other Elves you are." Gandalf told her

"In body yes, but in mind we are older than our years. Also our time in Azkaban would make us far older than the elven race." Ithilwen told him sternly, briefly reminding them of Professor McGonagall.

"True but I know none of you have been sleeping well as of late" replied Gandalf softly as Bilbo started stuttering and messing with something behind his back.

"Somethings wrong" hissed Ithilwen urgently as Bilbo turned invisible.

"It sure felt wrong" Urgrim told her as Gandalf hurried off leaving them to their questions.

"Should we follow him?" asked Locien watching Gandalf's retreating form.

"Sure why not." Replied Urgrim as they started walking towards Bilbo's home. They got there about the same time as Frodo, to find Gandalf ready to leave and that Bilbo had left for Rivendell leaving everything to his nephew.

"You three are to stay here with Frodo where it's safe." Gandalf told the trio sternly having finished his talk with Frodo.

"I hope you find the information you are looking for" replied Ithilwen gently as they all hugged Gandalf good bye.

"As do I my dear, as do I." Gandalf told her as he started off to Isengard leaving the Elven trio and Frodo behind.

* * *

AN. so I didn't really like the ending but I felt that the chapter should stop here. again if anybody has any corrections that they believe should be made, let me know.

Also thank you to those you reviewed, I really appreciated them.


	4. Bree and Strider

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

this is a shorter timeskip than in the movies I guess. I have a 2-3 year difference than the 17 year in the book.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bree and Strider**

 **Legend:**

 _"Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

 ** _"Elvish"_**

~Dreams/visions~

₰ _Parseltongue_ ₰

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

A couple of years later found the trio with Frodo just leaving a bar. "How are you not drunk, I mean you drank more than Nibs and he can out drink everyone else" Frodo exclaimed looking at Urgrim in shock who was looking very content with Locien and Ithilwen following them.

"Not my fault he can't hold his liquor." Smirked Urgrim without a slur in her voice, much to Frodo's shock.

"No, Urgrim you just drank him under the table, how are you not drunk?" demanded Frodo as they reached Bag end.

"I'm incredibly skilled" replied Urgrim laughing.

"No fool, Elves have an incredibly high alcohol tolerance." Corrected Locien smirking at her downcast look with Ithilwen laughing behind him when he and Urgrim walked into the door frame.

"You forgot to duck." Ithilwen pointed out to them as she followed Frodo into the house, with Urgrim and Locien glaring at her back.

Meanwhile Frodo is looking around his house in suspicion seeing papers scattered around the room from a window he didn't remember opening. "Is it secret? Is it safe?" demanded Gandalf suddenly appearing from the other room, startling Frodo, Locien, Ithilwen, and Urgrim.

"Y-yes" replied Frodo scurrying over to a wooden chest that he had hidden the ring in while the trio relaxed slightly. Until Frodo handed the ring to Gandalf who threw it into the fire.

Removing the ring from the fire Gandalf handed it to Frodo who watched as writing appeared on it, "Gandalf why does it say, One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them?" asked Urgrim suspiciously, as everyone looked at her in shock.

"You can read it?" asked Gandalf with a look of surprise, as the trio nodded their heads. "Ah Lord Oromë's gift of language" he realized.

"Must have been, because I have never seen that language." Urgrim told him as Ithilwen and Locien look over at her in confusion.

"That coming from the one that takes great delight in both speaking and writing in parseltongue, just because we can't understand that language." Deadpanned Locien not looking very amused.

"Hey it's a fun language, besides the snakes' reactions are really funny." Urgrim told him

"Not to mention the poor hobbits who hear you hissing with that Black Mamba. Don't you know its venomous?" asked Locien looking at her. ( **AN.** I just chose a snake I liked the look of, they live in Africa **)**

"Yes his name is Saew" replied Urgrim happily as a snake head came out of one of her sleeves.

"You kept him?" demanded Locien glaring at Urgrim while Ithilwen dissolved into a giggle fit, thinking that the name rather suited him.

"Yes isn't he beautiful?" asked Urgrim as Saew wrapped himself around her neck like a strange looking choker.

"Yes, beautiful." Muttered Locien looking rather unhappy as the turn of events while Gandalf cleared his throat bringing their attention back to him.

"As I was saying the ring needs to be brought to Rivendell" Gandalf said before going on an explaination of the history behind the ring.

"Sounds like Moldy and his Munchers." Muttered Urgrim causing both Locien and Ithilwen to try to stifle their laughter. Eventually giving in alongside Urgrim when Gandalf captured a rather shell shocked Samwise Gamgee.

"Hello Sam seen any Mooncalves?" asked Ithilwen garnering strange looks from both Sam and Frodo.

"I don't reckon he has Ithilwen." Locien told her as they watched Sam try to explain why he was gardening at this hour.

"Well we'll find use for you." Gandalf said thoroughly scaring Sam.

NEXT DAY-

"So what Gandalf wants us to do is go out on a wild adventure to meet up with him again at the Prancing Pony in Bree while he is off searching for more answers?" asked Urgrim looking at the hobbits for confirmation.

"Yes, and he wants the four of you to come with me." Frodo replied as they marched through the cornfields.

"Someone's coming." Hissed Locien as Merry and Pippin ran into them.

"You've been stealing from Framer Maggot's crops again, didn't you?" Sam accused picking up what looked to be a turnip.

"Aye," replied Pippin only to shut up as they heard angry yelling and the barking of dogs.

"Run." Hollered Frodo as they all took off running until they reached the edge of a mini cliff, only to fall off and onto the road.

"I think I broke something." Groaned Merry as he pulled a broken carrot from beneath him.

"Yep a carrot." Chirped Ithilwen as the trio of elves got to their feet.

"Mushrooms." Yelled Pippin happily as he caught sight of a patch at the side of the road.

"Guys we need to get off the road. Now" Muttered Urgrim urgently as she started shooing them all off the road.

"Why?" hissed Merry glaring at her slightly, more upset at not being able to have more mushrooms than anything else.

"That's why." Muttered Frodo lowly as they all caught sight of a Rider dressed all in black riding on a black horse and emitting an evil aura. Shivering they shrank back where they were hidden under a large tree root.

 _"Well this is fun"_ thought Urgrim as they all huddled tightly as they heard the rider dismount and walk toward their hiding spot. Thinking quickly Sam picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could drawing the Rider's attention away. Taking their chance they ran as fast as the hobbits could towards Bucklebury Ferry that would take them to their next destination. Bree.

Several hours past nightfall the group came knocking on the gate where the gatekeeper let them in muttering about those of ill will.

"He seemed nice" Snickered Locien as they navigated the crowded streets.

"Yea very. Watch it." hissed Urgrim as she was run into by a very drunk man who paid her no attention.

"Never mind Urgrim we are here anyway." Ithilwen told her as she help steer the 4 hobbits into the Inn of the Prancing Pony.

"Excuse me?" Asked Frodo uncertainly as he walked up to the bar.

"Good Evening little Masters and Misses. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err...?" Asked the Bar keep looking at the group noticing that 3 of the members are not hobbits.

"Underhill, my name is Underhill." Frodo replied with little hesitation as Locien started coughing to hide his laughter.

"Underhill, yes… are you all right young sir." Asked the keep worriedly as Locien just waved off his concern.

"He's fine Mr…?" reassured Ithilwen kindly as she patted Locien on the back.

"Just call me Barliman, miss." Barliman told her with a smile as Frodo said,

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months." Barliman told him

"What do we do now?" asked Sam when Frodo turned to him. In reply he turned to sit at a table followed by the rest.

"Don't worry Gandalf will be here. He'll come." Frodo said trying to reassure his friend while Merry left to get some drinks. Coming back with a pint of ale.

"What's that?" Asked Pippin looking at the drink in Merry's hands.

"This my friend is a pint." Replied Merry smugly as he took a drink from it.

"It comes in pints?" asked Pippin excitedly as Urgrim started snickering at her friends reactions to the alcohol.

"Yes Pippin they come in full pints." Answered Ithilwen trying not to laugh as she watched Pippin head towards the bar.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" Sam stated looking towards the corner where a hooded figure sat.

"He seems to be a suspicious character." Locien agreed with Urgrim and Ithilwen nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked Barliman curiously.

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." Answered Barliman as Frodo started nervously fiddling with the Ring. As a voice rang out from the bar.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Said Pippin more than a little drunk. Causing Frodo to look up in alarm and make his way towards the drunken hobbit.

"Steady On." Said Pippin as Frodo tugged him away from the bar. Only to trip and the ring to slip on his finger.

"Show time you lot." Stated Urgrim as they all stood up and watched Strider drag something upstairs.

"Well at least we know where Frodo is." Commented Ithilwen airily as they watched the rest of the Hobbits go upstairs.

"Guess we better follow them." Stated Locien as he got up to his feet and led the trio upstairs.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" They heard Sam shout, much to their amusement.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Replied Strider seriously.

"What give you cause to say that Gandalf will not come?" asked Urgrim curiously watching in awe amusement as the man gave a start.  
"Who are you three?" Demanded Strider moving to protect the Hobbits.

"We are but simple travelers who ran into Gandalf several months back and we have been with him and the hobbits ever since." Replied Locien knowing it will annoy the man to have very little information and not see their faces.

"They are with us." Frodo said walking around Strider to get to the trio.

"Can they be trusted?" asked Strider trying to get rid of the trio.

"More so than yourself." Answered Sam with a glare directed at the man.

"Very well I will keep an eye on you" Aragorn told them as the Hobbits collected their things from the rooms.

₰ _Very well, but Sssaew will keep an eye on you._ ₰ Hissed Urgrim watching every one startle at both the snakespeak and the Mamba coming out of her sleeve.

"Urgrim is letting Saew out a good idea?" asked Frodo glancing at the snake wearily.

"Yes he is going to keep an eye on our friend here. Don't worry he won't bite. Hard." Urgrim told them as Ithilwen laughed at the look of fear that briefly crossed Strider's face.

"And you are sure of this." Asked Strider watching as Saew wound himself around his arm.

"Definitely" replied Urgrim as she settled down against the wall with Locien on her right and Ithilwen on her left, all intent on getting at least some sleep.

They awoke several hour later to the horrible screeching of the black riders. "What are they?" asked Frodo looking over at Strider for information.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. The Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Replied Strider as he looked out the window. "Get some rest we leave at dawn."

"As if I can sleep with those things out there." Muttered Sam as one by one the Hobbits fell back asleep leaving only Strider and the trio awake.

The next morning they set off. "Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo wearily.

"Into the wild." Called out Strider as he continued walking through the brush.

"No shit, what's our destination." Replied Urgrim internally laughing at his vague answer.

"Rivendell, to the House of Elrond." Strider told her looking at her strangely.

"D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" exclaimed Sam looking excitedly at the trio.

"We heard Sam, don't worry we heard." Replied Locien with a laugh as they continued hiking through the forest.

"We do not stop 'til nightfall." Said Strider a short while later as he watched the Hobbits get out a frying pan and cooking utensils.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin curiously.

"You've already had it." Replied Strider looking confused while Locien and Urgrim laughed.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Asked Pippin worriedly as Strider turned to walk on.

"Hobbits are endless eaters Master Strider so naturally they eat multiple times a day." Stated Ithilwen also trying not to laugh.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Said Merry trying to reassure his cousin. As he lifts his bag onto his shoulder, having put the utensils away.

"What about elvenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! He knows about them, doesn't he?" Asked Pippin hurriedly starting to get worried.

"No, I wouldn't think so." Replied Urgrim gently patting his shoulder as she started after her friends and Strider. As an apple flies through the air, Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin with a pat on the shoulder as another apple flies through the air hitting him in the head.

"Come on Pippin!" yelled Merry as Pippin hurried after him.

Several nights later when they finally stopped moving for the day the trio watched in amusement as the Hobbits fell to the ground as one in exhaustion.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Stated Strider as he looked out over the ledge. Turning to the Hobbits he handed them some small swords. "These are for you, keep them close." He told them, glancing wearily at where the trio sat up against one of the walls, seemingly asleep (They were.)

Frodo and the trio awoke to voices and the smell of cooking food. "Put out the fire." Snarled Urgrim knowing that it will attract unwanted attention.

"Oh that's nice ash in my tomatoes." Complained Pippin as Frodo stomped on the fire trying to put it out.

But not soon enough as they fire went out they heard the screams of the Nazgul as they headed for the group. "How many do you see?" Asked Locien as Urgrim peered over the edge with Frodo.

"4, but the rest are around somewhere." Replied Urgrim turning around to look at the Hobbits who had unsheathed their swords.

"Back you devils." Yelled Sam swing his sword around to hit the nearest Nazgul as they approached.

"I count 5 Urgrim." Locien shouted as he dodged a sword thrust.

"Hey it's dark out." Growled Urgrim as she started to where the Witch King was heading.

"On your right." Warned Ithilwen as Urgrim spun around and unsheathed her dagger catching one of the Nazgul's swords.

"Thanks." Replied Urgrim as she kicked it away and turned around, watching in horror as Frodo reappeared and was stabbed in the shoulder.

"You're late." Yelled Locien as Strider appeared wielding a torch and a sword.

"Frodo" called Sam worriedly as he ran to his friend. The Nazgul took off running after Strider lit them on fire, the trio watched them run in amusement before turning to Frodo in concern.

"What happened?" Asked Ithilwen running over to the group, with Urgrim and Locien following her.

Strider. Help him, Strider." Begged Sam sorrowfully as Frodo lay on the ground gasping for air.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Strider told them after he had studied the blade, just before it burned up. He picked up Frodo and they packed up and left hurriedly with the Nazgul on their tail.

"Its six days from Rivendell he'll never make it." Exclaimed Sam as he ran after Strider.

"Then we will have to hurry, wont we." Replied Locien as he jogged beside the hobbit.

A day later they arrived at a clearing that held several stone statues that used to be trolls. "Hey guys it's those trolls Bilbo told us about." Called Urgrim as she studied them.

"He's going cold." Called Sam as he felt Frodo's forehead.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin worriedly as Ithilwen gathered him into a hug to comfort him, with Merry going to her for a hug as well.

"He is going into the Shadow world, soon he will be a wraith like them." Replied Strider doing nothing to ease their fears.

"They're close" exclaimed Merry as they heard the Nazguls screaming.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" asked Strider suddenly turning to face the hobbit.

"Athelas?" asked Sam trying to match the name to the plant.

"Kingsfoil." Said Strider trying to jog his memory.

"Aye, it's a weed!" replied Sam recognizing the new name.

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider told them causing the group to perk up with hope in their eyes, as they all went off to search leaving Merry, Pippin, and Locien behind to guard Frodo.

While they were gone Strider came back with a pretty black haired elf who immediately when over to Frodo whispering **"I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light."** As Frodo's eyes somewhat cleared and the rest of the group to come running back to Frodo.

"Who is she?" asked Merry curiously as he looked over at Arwen, while Strider kneels next to her putting chewed up Athelas on his wound.

"She's an elf" Sam stated somewhat in awe as Locien, Urgrim and Ithilwen tried to stifle their laughter.

"He's fading fast we must get him to my Father." Arwen stated urgently as Urgrim snorted.

"Any of us could have told ya that lady." She growled not looking very impressed as they watched Strider lift Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are 5 wraiths behind you, where the other 4 I do not know." Arwen told Strider ignoring the rest of the group. The trio shared a glance between them as if to say really? Small talk while our friend is dying?

 **"Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you." Strider told Arwen as he took hold of the horse's reins.**

 **"I 'am the faster rider. I'll take him."** Arwen told him as Pippin looked between the two.

 **"The road is too dangerous"** Strider replied

"What are they saying?" he asked looking over at the trio.

"He wants to go but she also wants to go saying that she is the faster rider while I'm pretty sure Strider is being protective of a love interest." Urgrim told him seriously as she sat down next to him to watch the show.

 **"Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.** I do not fear them." Arwen said as Strider nodded his head finally giving in

"AS you wish. Ride hard. Don't look back." He said as Arwen mounted and took off.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled as Strider watched the horse and rider disappear worriedly.

"He just sent Frodo off to someplace he can heal. And Arwen can get him there much quicker than we can." Locien explained to the hobbits as Ithilwen and Urgrim watched for threats.

"Is that right Strider?" asked Sam looking at the man.

"Yes, we must make haste to Rivendell to see our friends." Strider replied as they started walking through the forest.

"Our friend and your girlfriend" Ithilwen corrected airily with an unseen grin in her voice, as they all watched Strider splutter in shock.

"What makes you say that?" he asked warily looking behind him at the group.

"The way you spoke and acted around her." Replied Locien easily also smirking behind his hood.

"So how long it take us to get there?" Asked Pippin flinching slightly from the glares he received from the trio for ruining their fun.

"3 days if we move quickly." Strider answered instantly inwardly thankful for the small Hobbit.

"Then we best start moving." Urgrim told him seriously as they finally reached the edge of the forest.

* * *

 **A.N.** Still alive! This is quite possibly my longest chapter yet. So there are several direct quotes from the movie in here. As I have never read the books you all will have to make due with the LOTR movie verse. Thank you all for the reviews.

Love, ShadyK


	5. Rivendell and the Council

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rivendell and the Council**

 **Legend:**

 _"Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

 ** _"Elvish"_**

~Dreams/visions~

₰ _Parseltongue_ ₰

 **"Black Tongue"**

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

Upon the group's arrival to Rivendell they were faced with suspicion. Well Strider and the Hobbits were welcomed, the trio were what everyone seemed to be suspicious of. Having practically appeared out of nowhere with the Hobbits in tow and having no one (But the hobbits and Gandalf) know what they look like.

"Urgrim, Locien, Ithilwen!" yelled Merry running over to the trio excitedly drawing many stares. "He's awake. Frodo's awake."

"Well then let's go and see him. Lead the way." Said Locien merrily as he gestured for the excited Hobbit to lead them to the infirmary. He did, by running very quickly, at least quick for a hobbit.

"Ah the misplaced trio arrives." Laughed Gandalf as the trio all hugged him happily as Merry ran in to see Frodo with Elrond regarding them suspiciously.

"We got here before you Gandalf." Laughed Ithilwen airily as Gandalf snorted.

"A wizard is never late nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." He told them sternly.

"Yea but that didn't get me out of detention with McGonagall did it?" Joked Urgrim as Locien laughed remembering their first day in transfiguration.

"A truly wise woman. Now have you all met your host?" asked Gandalf as he motioned for the trio to remove their hoods, which they did reluctantly.

"Hello Lord Elrond, I am Ithilwen and these are my companions Urgrim, and Locien." Ithilwen introduced as they all bowed to the elven lord. Who was gaping at them in a very out of character manner.

"Why is it that everyone who we meet do that?" Whined Urgrim as Gandalf laughed at them while Locien left to see Frodo.

"Because you three happen to be young elves barely out of your tweenage years." He explained as Urgrim pouted and Ithilwen patted her head with a smile.

"We are not that young ya know" Urgrim muttered under her breath as Ithilwen steered her away from Elrond and Gandalf and into Frodo's room.

"Ithilwen, Urgrim. Frodo's awake" Pippin said excitedly from where he was sitting on the bed at Frodo's feet while Sam sat on a chair next to the bed and Merry was sitting on the floor in a corner, possibly in a time out.

"We heard Pip, we heard." Ithilwen laughed as she walked over to give the Hobbit a hug followed shortly by Urgrim.

"How long have you been here?" asked Frodo curiously as he looked over at the Trio of elves that surrounded him.

"Several days I believe." Locien said thoughtfully as the hobbits noticed something else.

"Why'd you stop wearing your hoods up?" asked Merry curiously as he got up out of the corner and bounced over to them excitedly. Unbeknownst to them Elrond and Gandalf had entered the room.

"Because Gandalf was being a kill joy and decided that the master of the house needed to know that there were three more elves under his roof." Locien explained with a frown as Urgrim nodded her head in agreement.

"A perfectly good prank ruined" She whined as they heard chuckling from behind them in the direction of the door. Turning around quickly the trio saw Elrond and Gandalf laughing at them. Well Gandalf was chuckling and Elrond just had this small barely there smile.

"Then it's a good thing I ruined it when I did." Gandalf said cheerfully as Ithilwen smiled dreamily at him and Urgrim and Locien scowled at him.

"There will be a council in two days' time and the three of you plus the ring bearer are to be there. I do believe that you will have to dress for the occasion." Elrond told them looking pointedly at the trio's worn cloaks and outfits.

"I am not wearing a dress." Replied Urgrim quickly as Locien chocked back a laugh and Gandalf shook his head sadly at her.

"Well then I hope that what you wear is at least clean." Elrond told her shaking his head.

"We will." Ithilwen told him as she placed a hand over her friend's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Very well I will see you all tonight."

"Cheerful fellow." Snickered Locien as soon as they were sure that they were out of earshot.

"Be polite you two." Gandalf admonished them before leaving followed by the trio as they went to find clean clothes for the next day and leaving Frodo to get himself dressed with the help of his cousins.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER-

"How did you manage to find two sets of clean leggings and tunics as well as a clean dress?" Asked Urgrim seriously looking over at Locien in surprise.

"I nicked the Leggings off Strider and borrowed the dress from Arwen." Replied Locien with a grin as they got dressed and ran to make it to the council in time.

"Glad to know that you three know how to find clean clothes" Elrond sighed as he spotted the trio come running over to the meeting place as Strider looked like he finally realized something.

"It seems that the mystery of my missing clothes have been solved." He muttered as Locien and Urgrim grinned unrepentantly.

"Yea thanks for that by the way." Snickered Urgrim as Ithilwen shook her head sadly and went to sit down in the spaces between the Dwarven representatives and the Mirkwood elves. Meanwhile Strider noticed something new about their features.

"You're elves?" he asked suddenly as the trio burst out laughing at his look of shock.

"We are." Snickered Locien as Ithilwen asked him

"Why do you think we kept our hoods up?"

"Besides if you really wanted to know anything about us you should have asked the others, they knew the whole time." Urgrim finished as they sat down in the remaining two seats by Ithilwen.

"That wouldn't by any chance have been the prank you were speaking of earlier would it?" asked Gandalf curiously as all heads turned to look at the trio.

"Maybe." Replied Locien drawing out the word.

"Do I have your word that you will behave yourselves today?" asked Elrond seriously as Ithilwen smiled, and Locien and Urgrim scowled.

"Against our better judgement we will behave." Ithilwen told him with an entirely too innocent smile on her face. Urgrim and Locien continued scowling. Though they smiled slightly at Frodo when they caught his eye as the Council began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond requested as Frodo nervously placed the ring on the pedestal in the center of the courtyard. The trio noticed that one of the men of Gondor seemed particularly interested in the ring.

"So it's true?" asked the Man in wonder as he stood up to get a better view of the ring. While Ithilwen shrank away from the ring into Locien and Urgrim while they shifted to get closer to her. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's Bane" The man continued to speak as he reached a hand out to grab the ring only to be stopped by Urgrim's well-timed stone to the hand.

"Boromir." Shouted Elrond angrily as the man nursed his hurting hand and Urgrim picked up another rock.

 **"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them"** Gandalf chanted getting a reaction out of everyone. Jerking back Boromir looked around as if confused by his actions.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris (Rivendell)" Elrond said in a mixture of shock horror and anger, as Boromir sat down quickly. But Gandalf was unrepentant.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." He said as he sat down again having stood up for his. Speech.

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir said as he stood up and started walking around to address everyone. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him"

"And if the ring controls Gondor? What then?" asked Urgrim calmly as she pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"And what would a she-elf know of this matter. And here in this council no less." Demanded Boromir angrily as she just smiled at him ignoring how everyone suddenly went tense.

"I obviously know more than you and I am here because Lord Elrond invited me." Urgrim replied airily

"A female has no place in war matters, go back to the kitchens girl." Boromir commanded as she got up not noticing the tiny grin making it look like she was about to do as she was told. Only as she passed by him she spun on her heel, hauled back and punched him in the face forcing him to fall back into his seat with blood dripping from his nose.

"Don't tell me what to do, especially when it comes to battle matters do I make myself clear Boromir?" she hissed out venomously. At his nod, she returned to her seat and sat down.

"Urgrim is right, you cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said seriously.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Demanded Boromir Scathingly as he stood up in all his bloody glory.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Said one of the Mirkwood elves standing up, obviously none too pleased by what had been said.

"Aragorn! This... is Isildur's heir." Boromir said in disbelief while Frodo looked at him in amazement.

"And Heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf continued as Aragorn held his hand up to silence him.

" ** _Sit down, Legolas_** " He requested as Legolas did as he was asked and sat down.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir sneered to Legolas as he turned to sit down, changing his disdainful glare to Aragorn "Gondor needs no King."

"Both Aragorn and Urgrim are correct. We cannot use it." Gandalf said wisely and Elrond stood up.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He stated as one of the Dawrves got up with his ax.

"Then what are we waiting for?" As he brought his ax down Urgim moved to shield Locien and Ithilwen from the oncoming blast. And she was just in time, for as the ax hit the ring it shattered showering everyone with shards and blasting the dwarf of his feet and Urgrim into Locien and Ithilwen.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this" Elrond said looking at all those gathered as they picked themselves up looking disorientated. The silence stretched throughout the group as the Ring's whispers grew.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" Boromir exclaimed looking slightly scared at the prospect.

"That idiot will be the death of us all." Hissed Locien under his breath as he glared at Boromir with distaste clear in his eyes.

"Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed" Legolas shouted jumping to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli shouted angrily as he got to his feet.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Demanded Boromir also getting to his feet.

"I will dead before I see that Ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli yelled inciting a major yell fest with everyone jumping to their feet to yell angrily at each other. "Never trust an elf." He continued as the trio not liking their position between the two arguing sides, got up and made their way over to Frodo and Gandalf.

Sadly, he had to join the fray as well "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed." Gandalf called out as if he were trying to get everyone to quiet down. Urgrim watched as Frodo stared at the Ring blankly before getting to his feet.

"I will take the Ring." He volunteered only to be ignored, deciding to do something Locien threw his head back and roared like a dragon catching everyone's attention.

"Now everyone shut it Frodo has something to say and he can't say anything over your bickering." He snarled out to the now silent group.

"I said that I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I don't know the way." Frodo said looking sheepish.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walking to stand behind Frodo with his hands resting on his shoulders.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said walking over to kneel before the hobbit "You have my Sword"

"And my bow." Legolas said walking over to stand beside Gandalf.

"And my ax." Gimli stated swaggering over not noticing or ignoring Legolas's grimace.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done" Boromir announced as he made his way over to them, seeing no protest to him joining Urgrim decided to make her presence known.

"If there is a place for me I'll join." She said walking over to the group noticing as she did so that Ithilwen and Locien hung back.

"A woman has no place going into battle." Boromir objected while Aragorn, and Gandalf shook their heads in amusement.

"Then why are you going?" asked Urgrim innocently hearing snorts of laughter behind her.

"I am a warrior; unlike you I have seen battles." Boromir told her harshly as Gandalf tensed sensing an increase of Killing intent in the courtyard.

"Tell me then o mighty warrior. Have you ever been thrown head first into battle having been raised specifically for that battle and being expected to die? Raised never knowing when you may draw your last breath, or if you had said your good byes to your loved ones never knowing if you will ever see them again? And finally when you emerge victorious in battle you get clapped in chains for your supposed war crimes. I dare you to tell me I have no place in a battle field." Snarled Urgrim angrily as Frodo gently pulled her away from Boromir, who for once had nothing to say.

"It seems that you will be coming with us." Legolas stated mildly, looking shocked at the revelation as she went to stand next to Aragorn and Frodo.

"And your companions?" asked Elrond curiously as they shook their heads negative.

"I've had enough of war and dark lords to last me a lifetime thanks." Locien said seriously as he rubbed his left arm thinking of how close he had been to being branded.

"I'm not a warrior, Urgrim is more suited to battle then us." Ithilwen continued as she stepped back next to Locien.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam announced running out from the bushes over to where the group stood.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said looking mildly annoyed.

"Wait we're coming too!" Yelled Merry as he and Pippin ran out from behind a group of pillars and over to the group to stand in front of Legolas and Aragorn. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." From the look he was receiving from Elrond, Urgrim was positive which option he wanted to go with.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest… thing." Pippin told them all seriously as Urgrim and Ithilwen burst into giggles and Gandalf cracked a smile.

"Well I guess that rules you out Pippin." Locien commented airily sending the girls from giggles into laughter.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced dramatically as he gestured towards the assembled ten. Thankfully giving the girls time to compose themselves.

"Great! Where are we going?" Asked Pippin excitedly quickly breaking the seriousness of Elrond's statement and causing Urgrim to start laughing again. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto Aragorn to stay upright. Ithilwen was not so lucky due to her having held onto a laughing Locien who ended up bringing them to the ground.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Boromir beginning to look concerned about their mental health.

"Not always but quite often." Frodo replied as he mentally laughed at Boromir's sudden look of misery.

"I just thought it was an elf thing." Gimli told them seriously, not at all caring if he was heard or not.

"No we're just strange." Snickered Urgrim as she managed to control her laughter.

"Well I can sure see that." Muttered Gimli as the council ended and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

 **AN.** I finally got my sister to read through this, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. But still if you see anything that you believe needs to be changed, please let me know. Thank you all those that reviewed. It means a lot to know people like my story.

~Shady K.


	6. The Journey and Moria

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Journey and Moria**

 **Legend:**

 _"Flash backs/ thoughts"_

"Speaking Westron" (formerly known as English)

 ** _"Elvish"_**

~Dreams/visions~

₰ _Parseltongue_ ₰

(Add ins)

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

The trio stood in their room staring at each other as if trying to memorize each other's features. They were greatly reminded of the Battle of Hogwarts, they suddenly embraced as the memories overcame them. Not wanting to lose each other but not wanting the world to be lost.

"You better survive this Potter" Snarled Locien surprising them all by the use of Urgrim's former name.

"I wouldn't be a Potter if I didn't survive the war." Joked Urgrim as Locien and Ithilwen held her tighter. "Don't worry we will all survive this." She reassured them with a soft smile as they finally released each other.

"You better." He threatened as they started walking to the gates of Rivendell arm in arm.

"If you don't want to leave them behind then don't leave." Growled Boromir as he saw the trio walking towards them.

"Someone awoke surrounded by Doxies." Snickered Ithilwen as Locien and Urgrim shuddered.

"How about those Cornish Pixies?" Asked Urgrim curiously as Locien scowled at her.

"Never again." He snarled as she walked over to where the Fellowship was standing in front of Elrond.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will, farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." Elrond said looking over those assembled with a sense of pride.

"The Fellowship awaits Ring bearer." Gandalf said to Frodo gently as they all turned to leave.

"Gandalf, Is Mordor left or right?" asked Frodo looking scared as they headed out of Rivendell.

"Left" He replied as he placed a hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder. Together the group walked out of Rivendell, Aragorn and Urgrim looked back to see Arwen standing with Ithilwen and Locien.

"You will see her again, Aragorn." Urgrim reassured him as they turned to follow the rest of the Fellowship.

"That I do not know." Aragorn replied softly as Urgrim's brow furrowed in thought.

"She loves you and you her. I may not know much about love but I know that she will not leave." She explained as they caught up to the rest of their little group.

Together they traveled until nightfall before they made camp. They shared stories around the fire as the sun set and their food cooked.

"Miss Urgrim do you know any stories?" asked Frodo politely after several weeks of travel, the group fell silent and turned to look at her. Urgrim looked rather surprised having been rather content listening.

"A few, but I'm not really a good storyteller." She tried to protest, but Marry and Pippin jumped at the chance to hear another story, the usual stories of battles won and lost having gotten boring after hearing them several times in a row.

"What's it about?" asked Merry as Pippin asked

"Does it have dragons, or a big snake?" Urgrim laughed at both of them wondering if she should just tell them of her Hogwarts years, before deciding against it. Too many bad memories.

"No, but I do know a few stories that have both." She told them shaking her head trying to dispel the thought of What if.

"What is it about?" Asked Legolas curiously as she tried to think of a story to tell. Boromir snorted

"Probably a child's bed time story." He said as Urgrim decided on what to tell.

"Actually this is a story told to children, but aren't many stories told to children of old battles and great conquests?" She asked innocently as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What's it called?" asked Pippin eagerly as they moved to sit in front of her followed by the others except for Boromir who went to his bed roll grumbling.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers." Urgrim said as she started telling the story to a very attentive audience. After she had finished telling the story she looked around the Fellowship, remembering how Hermione had read it to her and Ron while they were on the run. Before they betrayed her.

"Where did you learn that one/Are there any others?" asked Merry and Pippin simultaneously, Urgrim gave them a small smile.

"There are others and I learned it when I was 17, as well as the _Warlock's Hairy Heart, Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump,_ and _The Hopping Pot_." She told them as each story came to mind as well as the other Muggle fairytales she had heard Petunia reading to Dudley, and the other girls talked about in grade school.

"I don't recall you ever mentioning those stories during our travels." Gandalf observed from his place near the fire. Urgrim cracked a sly grin a that.

"You never asked."

"You told me of the Brothers without being asked." He stated looking at her curiously.

"I was bored and you were willing to listen." Urgrim shrugged as he frowned and Gimli snickered.

"Well Lass, for an Elf you seem alright." He said with a rough grin.

"Coming from you Master Gimli I shall take that as a complement." She told him with a small smile as Legolas frowned and Aragorn grinned.

"I will take first watch." Aragorn volunteered as the Hobbits grumbled at the thought of waking up early.

"Boromir can have the watch after that since I'm volunteering him." Urgrim announced with a grin, which was returned by Aragorn who agreed to wake him when it was his turn to watch.

"I can take the sunrise watch." Legolas told them as they all agreed and separated to their bedrolls. Urgrim noticed that hers was placed near to the Hobbits and Gandalf.

"We don't trust Boromir not to try anything with you." Aragorn explained softly after she had sent him a questioning glance. Nodding her head Urgrim lay down and fell asleep to the even breathing of the already asleep hobbits.

She woke up the next morning to Legolas shaking her shoulder gently, and the smell of cooking food. "If you want food you should awaken and get some." he told her softly as she sat up and took in the sight of the Hobbits eating.

"Thank you." Urgrim told him quietly as she got up and stretched. Not noticing that her tunic had ridden up exposing her bare stomach to the group.

"Miss Urgrim you need to eat more. You're all skin and bones." Sam admonished her having seen her tunic ride up. Legolas had already looked away with a blush which was quickly noticed by Aragorn and Gimli who both locked it away for future blackmail, on the usually stone-faced elf.

"I am not." Defended Urgrim as she pulled her tunic down to cover her stomach. Sam didn't look convinced as he handed her a plate of food.

"Yes you are." He told her as she pouted and sat down to eat after thanking him for the food. He smiled back as he turned to finish making breakfast, while Legolas went to observe the horizon and Boromir to work on Merry and Pippins sword play.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf announced once everyone was awake. Meanwhile Sam turned the sausages over on the fire.

"Good. Very good." Boromir praised as he worked with Pippin. Urgrim, Frodo and Aragorn watched them work.

"Move your feet" Aragorn called out to him.

"You look good Pippin." Merry said honestly as Pippin turned to look at him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said somewhat proudly, as Merry got bored and joined the fight.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said looking disgruntled from where he sat on his rock, Urgrim looked at him in shock really not wanting to go through the mines.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf told him sternly as Urgrim let out a silent sigh of relief. They watched as Legolas suddenly ran if front of them to look at a grey cloud that was slowly coming their way.

"ARGH!" hissed Pippin as Boromir's sword slipped cutting his hand. Apologizing Boromir stepped forward to check on the young Hobbit's hand. This proved to be his downfall as Pippin kicked him in the leg, Merry joined in by throwing himself at Boromir with a cry of,

"Get him!" Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and Urgrim looked on in amusement as the pair of Hobbits wrestled the man on to the ground and jump on him

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Pippin called out gleefully as Boromir laughed, wrestling with the hobbits. Finally having enough of the show Aragorn got up and lifted the hobbits off of Boromir giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" he told them sternly only for Merry and Pippin to grab his legs and throw him backwards onto the ground.

"You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm!" Pippin yelped as Aragorn managed to get a grip on him.

"What happened to 'that's enough', Aragorn?" Asked Urgrim with a laugh as she watched the trio wrestling on the ground remembering when she, Locien and Ithilwen used to fight over who got the best place in front of the hearth in Grimmauld place, usually before they gave up and fell asleep in a pile of tangled limbs.

Whatever Aragon was going to say was cut off by Sam's question of "What's that?" as he pointed towards the grey wisp of a cloud. Looking towards it Urgrim noted that it didn't really look like a cloud.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli replied gruffly as Boromir and Aragorn stopped their scuffle with the Hobbits and looked up.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Boromir noted as Legolas's eyes widened and Urgrim noticed that it was a fairly large flock of what looked like crows.

"Crebain! from Dunland!" yelled Legolas as they all rushed to douse the fire and grab their things.

"Hide!" Cried Aragorn as the creatures got closer.

"Hurry!" Boromir added having seen the same

"Frodo take cover!" commanded Aragorn as they all hid from sight as the birds flew past and over the group. Urgrim who had taken cover under an unusually thick bush tried to hush Saew who was busy hissing obscenities at the creatures, mostly about their mothers' and places they should go instead of where they were now. None of the options provided were pleasant.

₰ _Thossse flying creaturesss had better not come anywhere near here._ ₰ Saew hissed angrily, as his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth tasting the air.

₰ _No complaintsss from me. They don't ssseem to be pleasssant creaturesss._ ₰ Urgrim hissed back quietly, silently thankful that all one would hear is a bunch of sporadic hissing.

₰ _Their ssscent isss evil._ ₰ Saew confirmed as the creatures finally left leaving them finally able to leave their hiding places.

₰ _I know._ ₰ Urgrim replied as she stood up out of her bush. Ignoring the suspicious look sent her way by Boromir who noticed the snake around her neck.

"I don't believe that we are allowing pets on this journey." He said pompously as Urgrim rolled her eyes and elected to ignore him and Saew who was busy insulting his mother, in favor of Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf announce as they all looked up at the snowy peaked Mountains in the distance. Urgrim gulped, she really did not like the cold. Saew agreed with her and switched the target of his ire to Gandalf instead. Needless to say on their way up the Mountain the group largely tried to avoid her.

Halfway up the mountain Frodo stumbled and fell, rolling down the slope into Aragorn who quickly picked him up. Frodo brushed off the snow and started looking for the Ring, which Boromir found little ways away. Picking it up he dangled it in front of his face in awe. Everyone looked at him in concern

"Boromir." Aragorn said as a stern warning having put Frodo down with his hand on his sword.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." Boromir stated looking mesmerized as he reached out a hand as if to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said urgently as Boromir stopped and suddenly came aware of his surroundings. "Give the Ring back to Frodo."

"As you wish! I care not" Boromir replied with a false smile as he handed back the ring and ruffled Frodo's hair before walking off. Urgrim watches warily as Aragorn released he hilt of his sword with a low sigh.

"He may turn to be trouble. The Ring whispers to him." Urgrim noted once Boromir and Frodo were out of earshot. Aragorn turned to look to her in surprise.

"I did not know that you had noticed." He told her evenly as she shook her head, snow falling out of her hair disrupted from its current melting place.

"I had, as have, I believe a majority of the Fellowship." Urgrim told him seriously as she walked ahead on top of the snow leaving the man to his thoughts.

Together they walked up the steep trails of the Mountain facing the strong winds and heavy snow. Urgrim and Legolas walked ahead on top of the snow, whilst Boromir and Aragorn trudged their way through thigh deep snow carrying the Hobbits. Legolas stopped ahead of the group and listened, growing worried he called back,

"There's a fell voice in the air." Urgrim listened as well, her mind automatically translating what was being chanted and wondered what the Cruel Redhorn could be, but knowing that finding out may be a very bad idea

"It's Saruman!" Yelled Gandalf as they all heard a mighty crack, Urgrim crouched down old instincts coming into play as she searched for signs of apparition. Instead they were almost hit by giant chunks of snow and rocks as the mountain seemingly fell apart.

"He's trying to bring down the Mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted voice nearly drowned out by the wind. Gandalf instead walked out into the Blizzard chanting only to be drowned out by both Saruman and the wind.

Urgrim watched as lightning struck the Mountain sending a tidal wave of snow burying them. When Urgrim finally got out of the snow she noted that it almost looked like spring had come only, instead of flowers it was males and its wasn't spring, in fact it was incredibly cold.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I despise the cold?" She asked conversationally only to be ignored, as usual.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called out.

"The Gap of Rohan take us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested as Gimli seemed to perk up.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." He suggested looking a tad excited. Urgrim frowned as images of blood and fighting, alongside the faint sound of war drums being beat in her mind's eye. Gandalf remained silent and thinking while the Hobbits huddled together shivering.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said finally coming to a decision, Frodo turned to look at Sam in confusion.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir cut in as they all took in the sight of Merry and Pippin huddled next to him looking frozen and scared.

"Frodo?" asked Gandalf questioningly as everyone turned to look at him.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo stated finally coming to a conclusion despite speaking hesitantly. Urgrim froze in place not daring to breath. The Mines are dark. They are enclosed. They are underground. Urgrim doesn't do underground. She thought panicking slightly barely hearing Gandalf say,

"So be it." reluctantly while sending her an apologetic glance which was caught by Boromir who took in her state of terror before snorting in amusement.

"The female is weak." He snarled while Urgrim gave a weak hiss at him having had enough of her memories for the day and he wasn't helping at all. Everyone jerked back in surprise when she hissed at him, and decided that she was not to be annoyed for the rest of the day.

"I don't think Miss Urgrim is weak." Sam said through chattering teeth as they walked down the mountain towards the Mines.

"She's weak didn't you see her reaction when we mentioned going through the mines? She looked like she had seen Sauron himself." Boromir said with another snort as Urgrim remained unusually withdrawn, walking at the back of the group next to Legolas.

"Bad memories?" He asked gently wanting to know what was wrong but not wanting her to lash out and hurt someone or herself.

"Many." Urgrim replied hollowly as they finally got to the base of the Mountain. Legolas looked over at her and noted that she looked afraid. Something that he did not think was possible for the usually fearless she-elf.

"Do you wish to share?" He asked cautiously as she shook her head no.

"Maybe one day, but I wish to not have to remember it." She told him gracing him with a small smile, Legolas returned that smile as they continued to trek through a misty, rocky valley. Meanwhile Frodo and Gandalf were conversing ahead of the group.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli announced as they reached a solid cliff face that was hidden beside a lake surrounded by rocks and a very old tree. He seemed very excited to see said cliff, but Urgrim really couldn't see the charm.

"That's a cliff face" She voiced out loud as Gimli gave her a pitying look.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He told them tapping his ax against the wall.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf explained as Legolas snorted in amusement.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked condescendingly as Gimli almost seemed to growl at him. Meanwhile Gandalf had stepped up to the wall and brushed away some dirt muttering about moonlight and starlight being needed.

As he said that a beautiful pattern appeared illuminated by both the moon and stars. It slowly faded away to reveal an ornately carved door with elvish script at the top. Gimli and the Hobbits looked on in awe as Gandalf waved his staff towards the writing.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter" He told them as Urgrim groaned. Riddles were definitely not her specialty and Locien who was good with riddles was back in Rivendell.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry looking around at the others in confusion.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained brightly as he put his staff to the star in the center of the door and started chanting. Everyone looked on expectantly but nothing happened. He tries again in a different tongue, still nothing happens.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin said looking up at Legolas while Urgrim lay sprawled out on a rock next to the old tree.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men, and orcs." Gandalf said almost sounding like he was whining as he tried to push the door.

"Orc spells?" asked Urgrim incredulously looking over at him, "What is it point and grunt?" Gandalf elected to ignore her while everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

"What're you going to do then?" Asked Pippin innocently looking over at Gandalf, who glared at him.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." He ground out furiously as Pippin ran to hide behind Urgrim who had sat up to watch the show.

The Fellowship sat on various rocks in silence as they watched Gandalf try to come up with the correct password. And some of them were pretty entertaining as Urgrim was giggling at the various wordings and Saew added in various expletives between each attempt.

₰ _Mind your manners Sssaew._ ₰ She hissed to the mamba who was around her neck, drawing several curious looks from the Fellowship. Meanwhile Aragorn was helping Sam remove the packs off of Bill the pony. Sam seemed reluctant to do so, having become attached to the creature.

"The Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill." Aragorn told him gently as he removed the last pack.

₰ _The Minesss are no place for an elf, either. Essspecially not thisss one._ ₰ Urgrim hissed moodily as Sam said his good-byes to the gentle creature and Aragorn sent him off back to Rivendell.

Hearing a splash, she turned to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake, disturbing it. "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn scolded the pair as he looked out into the water in concern.

"Oh it's useless." Groaned Gandalf as he dramatically threw down his staff and sat on a rock next to Frodo. Aragorn was joined by Boromir as they both watched as ripples started to appear in the water. Suddenly Frodo stood up looking at the walls excitedly.

"It's a riddle!" He announced happily, "Speak friend…and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

 ** _"Mellon"_** Replied Urgrim moments before Gandalf as the door opened with a great creak. Her sense for danger suddenly went off as they peered into the darkness of the Mine. Meanwhile the ripples started getting closer to the shore.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring Fires! Malt Beer! Red meat straight off the bone!" Gimli announced proudly as he entered the mine. Legolas didn't look overly eager and Urgrim entered the mine very reluctantly. Deciding they needed some light Gandalf blew on his staff's crystal causing it to light up.

"Um boys, I do not believe we be receiving that 'Royal Welcome'." Urgrim told the group anxiously, as more images flashed across her eyes and the drumming got louder.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine! A Mine!" Gimli crowed happily seeming to have not heard Urgrim's announcement.

The light provided by Gandalf's staff painted a gruesome tale as they took in the many corpses and old skeletons littering the stairs before them.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir stated worriedly as Gimli started howling No, over and over, and Legolas pulled out an arrow to inspect it.

"Goblins." He hissed out in clear distaste as he threw it away and loaded his bow. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords while Urgrim started herding the Hobbits out of the Mine.

"We must make for the gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Boromir stated with disappointment clear in his voice. "Now get out of here! Get out!" He continued, yelling frantically as thy started running.

They reached the exit in record time, Urgrim for once having no problems following that order. She had just reached the exit when a tentacle grabbed Frodo and dragged him yelling towards the lake with Merry and Pippin calling out his name frantically.

"Get off him!" Growled Sam as he sliced the tentacle with his short sword, freeing Frodo who was dragged back by Merry and Pippin. Urgrim watched as the sliced tentacle withdrew and then the lake exploded in a fluffy of motion.

"I'm naming you Tom. I didn't like him." Urgrim growled out as she drew her dagger and started slicing the creature's many tentacles. Magic swirling around her as she did so.

"Strider!" Yelped Frodo fearfully as the tentacles seized him by the leg and lifted him up to dangle above the water. Urgrim started fighting her way towards the lake noting as she did so that Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were doing the same.

She noticed that for every tentacle they cut through a new one would appear. Aragorn finally managed to cut the right tentacle causing Frodo to drop. Right into Boromir's arms as they started running into the mines with both Urgrim and Saew cursing a blue streak in parseltongue.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf cried as they ran faster with the strange octopus like creature trying to get to them. They ran in to the dark mine just as the creature pulled the door down blocking the entrance.

It was pitch black until Gandalf almost blinded them with the light on his staff. "There is only one path left open to us. We shall continue on through Moria. Be on your guard and be silent for you never know what may be lurking around the next bend." He warned as they reluctantly followed him through the darkness deeper into the heart of Moria.

"I really don't like this." Muttered Urgrim as she conjured one of her sparklers gaining a curious look from the two men, dwarf and elf. She shined it along one of the walls curiously, spotting silvery veins in the rock.

"The wealth of Moria came not from Gold nor jewels, but from Mithril" Gandalf told them as he brushed his hand over the precious metal gently. He let his staff shine down into the cavern below as everyone looked in awe of the mines.

"That's a big mine." Whistled Urgrim looking down in a mixture of awe and fear, backing away from the edge.

"Bilbo has a shirt of Mithril given to him by Thorin." Gandalf told them as they continued to walk through the mines.

"A kingly gift." Muttered Gimli in shock.

"Indeed, I never told him, but it's worth is much greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said with a chuckle as Frodo looked down in astonishment.

"Reaching a three-way junction Gandalf came to a halt looking around in confusion. "Old age finally getting to you?" Teased Urgrim with a slight smile directed towards the old Ishtari.

"I've no memory of this place." He told them as her face fell. She watched as everyone sat down on the rocks with Gandalf finding a seat to smoke on in front of the trio of passageways.

"Not good." Muttered Urgrim with a near silent whine as her memories of the War threatened to overtake her.

"There is a reason a woman's job is to stay at home and rear children." Boromir began conversationally. Being in no mood to hear what he was going to say, Urgrim growled, Loudly.

"I do not believe Lady Urgrim wishes to hear what you are going to say." Legolas stated mildly as Gimli patted her shoulder gently.

"Try throwing something at him next time." He suggested with a smile. Urgrim grinned viciously back.

"If I did he would be dead because I would have thrown my dagger at him." She told him, snickering slightly at Boromir's brief look of shock, before curling up against the wall, cradling her sparkler close to her chest. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas all shared a look or worry between them.

"Miss Urgrim are you alright?" asked Sam softly walking over to the trembling she-elf.

"I'm fine Sam, It's just memories." She told the hobbit gently, as Frodo walked over to speak to Gandalf.

"Miss Urgrim can you tell us another story?" asked Pippin shyly as he joined Sam next to Urgrim followed by Merry.

"What kind of story?"

"One with dragons." Requested Merry eagerly as Urgrim smiled faintly and spun them a tale of when Hagrid the friendly giant tried to raise a baby dragon in his wooden hut. Omitting several details, ad changing up several names so that they wouldn't know that this story was true.

"What happened to Norbert after he was brought to his home?" asked Sam curiously looking up at Urgrim, noticing that she seemed much happier telling stories.

"Well he turned out to be a female and was renamed Norberta by the ones looking after her and Hagrid was eventually able to see her again. But from what I've heard she lived a good, long life." She explained gently, remembering how happy Hagrid was to see his baby again. Merry and Pippin were busy trying to picture Hagrid cooing to a vicious baby dragon and laughing all the while.

"The exit is that way." Gandalf suddenly announced, pointing towards the tunnel on his left.

"He remembered." Said Merry jumping to his feet eagerly, followed by Pippin, Sam and Urgrim.

"No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf corrected him as they followed him through the doorway.

Exiting the passage, the Fellowship entered a giant cavern with many columns meeting the floor and the ceiling. Holding out hi staff, Gandalf let the light wash over the cavern revealing the dwarven city, Dwarrowdelf, in all of it splendor.

"Amazing." Breathe Urgrim softly as she looked around her in wonder, fear momentarily forgotten as her remark was echoed by many.

"Gimli!" Called out Gandalf suddenly as the dwarf runs towards a large room. They followed him and found him with his head bowed in front of a coffin repeating no over and over again.

Urgrim and Gandalf moved to read the Runes engraved onto the coffin. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin." Gandalf started as Urgrim said

"Lord of Moria. He is dead." She put a hand on Gimli's shoulder knowing that he wasn't one that would accept empty apologies. She watched as Gandalf picked up a book that was falling apart and started to read. As he did so the flashes became more frequent as she was shown the fall of Moria from the view point of Mandos. The drumming grew louder.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said looking over at Aragorn, while Gimli continued to cry. Pippin reached a hand out to touch an arrow clutched in a skeleton's grip accidentally knocking the whole body down the well. Everyone holds a breath as the echoes continued throughout the mine, hearing nothing they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Shouted Gandalf as he closed the book with a snap and took his hat and staff away from the young hobbit. Pippin looked down forlornly as the sound of drums were heard, getting louder and faster.

"This isn't good." Observed Urgrim as she and Sam spotted Frodo's brightly glowing sword, as he unsheathed it.

"Orcs!" Called Legolas in alarm as they heard screeching.

"And they sound hungry." Urgrim added receiving a glare from Gandalf, she looked unrepentant as she helped heap things in front of the door to create a blockade.

"Stay close to Gandalf." Ordered Aragorn hurrying the Hobbits to the old Ishtari who put his arms around them as a shield.

Urgrim looked up hearing a familiar sounding roar. "They have a cave troll!" Groaned Boromir as Gimli stood up on Balin's tomb.

"Let them come, there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Roared Gimli in challenge, throwing one of his axes at an orc as it got through the blockade. Gandalf and the Hobbits drew their swords and Urgrim her daggers.

They waited with baited breath as the Orcs started battering harder on the door. Urgrim watched as Legolas fired an arrow hitting an Orc through a hole in the door. She watched as door was torn down by the troll and the orcs swarmed through the hole in the wall.

"Dibs" yelled Urgrim running towards the troll as Legolas shot an arrow at the troll's chest, which bounced off. Bouncing off of the wall she jumped onto its shoulders daggers being used to keep her on as it thrashed around in pain trying to throw her off. She idly noticed as Sam dived between its legs as she was hit by a piece of debris into a wall, landing next to Frodo who was hiding.

Legolas jumped onto the troll's shoulders having climbed up the chain attached to its neck, and fired two arrows into its skull causing it to roar in pain as he jumped down.

Pulling herself onto her feet Urgrim noticed something shiny in the corner of her vision. Turning to look she saw something she thought she would never see again. The Sword of Godric Griffindor. Picking it up the sword seemed to hum in happiness. **_"I know that I came after your time friend, but it is truly nice to see you again."_** She murmured in elvish as the sword glowed a fiery red lighting up the rubies on the hilt. Wielding it she ran into the fray cutting down orcs laughing as she spotted Sam hitting orcs with a frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said spotting her when she got close enough to hear him.

"Nice choice in weapon." She laughed slicing through one of the Orcs that had gotten too close for her liking.

"Frodo!" Yelled Aragorn causing the duo to spin around in time to watch as Frodo got speared by the troll. Sam started fighting his way to his friend calling out his name, while Legolas got into the troll and fired into its mouth killing it, flinging Merry who was on its back onto the ground.

"He's alive!" called Sam relief clear in his voice as Frodo groaned, having been turned over by a worried Aragorn.

"Great! Tell him he's a git!" Yelled Urgrim as she ran over to the group.

"I'm alright." Gasped Frodo is seeming disbelief as he gingerly sat up looking around at the surrounding Fellowship.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn told him also in relieved disbelief as Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a Mithril chain shirt.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins" Gimli announced looking at the shirt in awe.

"And it seems someone has found something shiny as well." Gandalf said with a smile as he noticed Urgrim holding Griffindor's sword. She cracked a grin as she tied it around her waist.

"It's a good sword." She said defensively as the males all gave her a weird look. Hearing screeches Gandalf looked to see approaching shadows.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum" He announced as they ran out of the tomb room, with the orcs swarming behind them. They looked around to see thousands of orcs crawling out of the wall and down the columns surrounding them. Hearing a great roar, the orcs scattered as he room was bathed in an earie red glow. Gandalf paled as Gimli grinned. The roar came closer and grew louder as the glow grew brighter.

"What new devilment is this?" Demanded Boromir as Gandalf looked like he seriously hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"A dangerous foe, a Balrog, a demon from the ancient world. RUN!" He called out as they started running towards the bridge with the light chasing behind them.

"I don't recognize that creature." Urgrim told Gandalf from where she was beside him. He gave her a look that meant he would explain later.

They ran down some steps with Boromir ahead of them until he hit the bottom of the steps that lead to a great drop into the chasm below. Legolas jumped up to pull him back away from the edge.

"What now Gandalf?" asked Aragorn as he looked at Gandalf in concern.

"Lead them to the bridge, it is near!" He called out to him as Aragorn looked towards along thin bridge in the distance.

Turning to the right they run down the steps in front of them coming to a break in the stairs, jumping over to other side Urgrim and Legolas looked over to the rest of the group expectantly.

"Gandalf!" Called Legolas gesturing for him to jump over to them. Doing so the orcs waiting for them started firing on the group as Boromir took Merry and Pippin under his arms jumping with them as the part of the steps fell away and Legolas fired back on the orcs.

"Sam!" Called Aragorn as he threw the Hobbit to Boromir who caught him and put him down with the other two.

"No one throws a dwarf." Growled Gimli when Aragorn made to throw him, as he jumped across the gap barely making it as Legolas had to grab his beard to haul him onto the ledge. "Mind the beard." He said gruffly as a chunk of the roof came down further weakening the bridge that Aragorn and Frodo were on.

As the Piece thy were on Aragorn took ahold of Frodo's back as they both manipulated the swaying stairs towards the rest of the Fellowship. "Jump" Yelled Aragorn as they Jumped over to Legolas and Urgrim who caught them. They watched as the remaining stairs fell into the chasm before running into a cavern that led to a long bridge. The whole room was in flames.

"Over the bridge. Fly!" Yelled Gandalf as they raced over the bridge single file with the Hobbits in the center and Gandalf at the back.

Reaching the other side, the Fellowship turned to see Gandalf standing in the center of the bridge facing the Balrog. A giant winged creature of fire, with long wicked looking horns on its head. "You cannot pass!" Ordered Gandalf looking directly at the creature.

"Gandalf!" Cried Frodo in horror as they all stood transfixed by the spectacle before them. The creature drew itself to its full height drawing a sword.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire and wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf announced ah he drew his staff before him, it's tip glowing a bright white. Dropping its sword, the Balrog instead drew it fiery whip.

"You shall not pass!" Yelled Gandalf as he brought down his sword and staff onto the bridge breaking it and causing the Balrog to fall into the great chasm below. As it fell its whip lashed out grasping Gandalf's ankle and drawing him down into the chasm with it.

"Gandalf!" Cried Frodo as he tried running to the Wizard only to be grabbed by Boromir who held him back.

"Fly you fools!" Gasped Gandalf as he fell into the chasm. Frodo struggled against Boromir's grip crying out in sorrow. Picking him up Boromir ran ahead with Aragorn and the others following him in various degrees of shock and horror.

Reaching the exit of Moria they ran outside before collapsing heartbroken. the hobbits were crying against each other and Urgrim who had tears streaming down her face. Boromir hugged Gimli in sorrow, while Gimli looked angry, Legolas forlorn and Aragorn wiped his sword off before sheathing it.

"Legolas! Get them up." He ordered as the elf moved to do as he was requested.

"Give them a moment, for pities sake." Boromir said brokenly, tears of sorrow coming from his eyes.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn told them as they got up knowing that it would be unwise to linger any longer. Urgrim got up pulling Merry and Pippin up with her as Aragorn lifted Sam to his feet. Looking around for Frodo they found him slowly walking away. "Frodo!" He called out as the Hobbit stopped and faced him with tears streaming down his face.

Slowly Aragorn led, what remained of the Fellowship away from the rocky hills towards the woods below them.

* * *

 **AN.** So an early update. A really early update. I was bored and decided to just write another chapter, so here it is. Many of you have asked for an Urgrim/Legolas pairing, That was originally planned since I started writing this fic. sadly I have never written anything like that so please forgive me if it is a bit rocky. Any suggestions are welcome.

~Shady K.


	7. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me ( I wish it did though). The characters and general story line belong to J. K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lothlorien**

 **Legend:**

"Westron"

" _ **Elvish"**_

 **Kuhdzul (Dwarven language)**

₰ _Parseltongue_ ₰

( **AN.** Authors note **)**

* * *

After several hours of hiking the Fellowship reached the meadow and ran for the cover of the trees. Upon reaching it they stopped running and started walking quietly through the woods looking around themselves carefully. Urgrim felt like she was home the forest giving off a similar feeling that Hogwarts once held.

She listened with half an ear as Gimli warned the hobbits of an elf witch living in the forest they had just entered. Laughing softly when she heard Gimli's description of her powers. She tripped over a root when she heard Gimli say "Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Only to just about spear himself on the end of two arrows wielded by elves.

Looking around from her vantage point on the ground Urgrim noticed that they were surrounded by a bunch of drawn arrows, Legolas had his bow drawn in response.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud; we could have shot him in the dark." One of the elves said stepping forward. Urgrim was back on her feet in an instant with her sword drawn to defend her friend. Aragorn held a hand against her shoulder to keep her from attacking the elf as they were led to the elven kingdom.

When they arrived night had almost fallen. Urgrim was dragging her feet half asleep with a hand on Gimli's shoulder so that she wouldn't get lost, the hazardous trek through the Mines beginning to take its toll on her, coupled with restless nights and the loss of Gandalf.

" _ **Welcome to Lothlorien, Legolas Thranduilion**_ _"_ Greeted the same elf from earlier as the Fellowship came to a stop.

" _ **My thanks, Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien."**_ Legolas said greeting Haldir with a clasp to the wrist which was returned.

" _ **You are known to us Aragorn of the Dunedain"**_ Haldir said by way of greeting to Aragorn, who bowed to him. Urgrim blearily blinked at them when they turned to her. _**"You however are not known to us my Lady."**_

" _ **Urgrim."**_ She said absentmindedly looking around her, while Gimli snorted.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand." He growled out glaring at the elf.

"We have not had any dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." Haldir retorted as Urgrim rolled her eyes, hand still firmly on Gimli's shoulder.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? **I spit upon your grave!** " Gimli spat harshly as Urgrim snorted.

" **What grave?** " She asked with a light laugh as Gimli looked up at her in slight surprise, while the elves looked at her speechless.

"That! Was not so courteous!" Aragorn scolded him smacking his hand on Gimli's shoulder and cuffing Urgrim over the head with his other hand, knocking her over. Falling to the ground with a light yelp of surprise she scrambled back to her feet, to the Hobbit's laughter.

₰ _Not funny._ ₰ She hissed out looking embarrassed, making them laugh even harder, whilst garnering a strange look from Haldir.

"Lady Urgrim is rather skilled in languages it seems." Aragorn explained with a sigh as Legolas grasped her arm to keep her from punching Aragorn.

" _ **Its not nice to hit someone."**_ He scolded her as she struggled to get her arm back. Meanwhile Haldir and Aragorn were arguing over whether or not Frodo should be allowed into Lothlorien.

" _ **He hit me first**_." Urgrim protested as she continued to try and get her arm out of his grip, to no avail, while the Hobbits playfully cheered her on.

"Very well, the Lady of the Woods is waiting." Haldir said finally, having come to a decision, Casting Frodo a wary look as he led them into the heart of the city. He leads them up the stairs to a pavilion in the trunk of a Mallorn tree, Legolas still keeping a firm grasp on her arm. There they see the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"Nine there are, yet it was ten who set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn requested looking over the group as Haldir took his leave.

"He has fallen to the shadow." Galadriel said softly as she looked over at Aragorn. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it shall fail, Much to the ruin of all… Yet hope still remains whilst the company remains true." She continued softly casting her gaze to Sam,

"Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel told them with a soft smile directed towards Legolas and Urgrim, the latter still struggling to get out of the former's grip and punch Aragorn.

Together they were led to a small clearing that held a couch, a table with food and wine and 9 bed rolls each with a set of clothes folded neatly on top. "Bet ya a pouch of pipe-weed it's a dress." Urgrim said to the Hobbits as Legolas finally released her, earning several scandalized looks from the elves around her. ( **AN.** I have seen no references of elves smoking. **)**

"No bet Urgrim, you will win." Frodo told her as he walked over and picked up a rather pretty looking green dress.

"Nope." Urgrim replied as she started backing away from the snickering males.

"I'll give you back your pipe." Pippin told her with a grin as they watched Urgrim freeze in shock before reaching into her pack to find her pipe gone.

"You got me, how'd you get my pipe?" She asked him as she grumpily reached for her pipe and the pretty green dress.

"I lifted it earlier today when you left your pack with Sam and Frodo." He told her happily as she disappeared only to reappear moments later. Looking the picture of elegance with one slight problem, the pipe in her mouth and the slight scent of smoke wafting off her.

"I don't care what ya'll say but the Hobbits have some good pipe-weed." Urgrim told them at the looks of complete surprise coming from the males.

"When did you get the Ol' Toby? I thought you only had Southern Star." Demanded Merry as Urgrim blew a smoke ring in his direction, with a grin.

"Few years back, have some Longbottom leaf with me as well. Locien still has my Southlinch." She told him happily as she sat on the couch crossing her legs under the dress as she reclined back smoking.

"It is unbecoming for a Lady to smoke let alone an elven lady." Legolas scolded her sternly as she snorted in amusement.

"You will find that I have no care for what is unbecoming and what is not. Other pocket." She hissed at Merry and Pippin who were trying to find where she kept her pipe-weed. The group lapsed into somber silence as mournful singing started up in honor of Gandalf.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas told them softly with a note of sadness in his voice, as Urgrim nodded her head in understanding, still smoking her pipe.

"What are they saying about him?" asked Merry curiously, looking at the two elves.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He told him softly. Merry turned to look at Urgrim who had closed her eyes and leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, letting out a small stream of smoke. Seeming to ignore what was going on around her.

The Hobbits turned to watch as Aragorn started to speak with Boromir, none of them hearing what was being said but the look on Boromir's face spoke of despair. They watched as Aragorn knelt beside him and talked easing his worries if only mildly.

Later that night Urgrim laid awake having woken up from a memory of the War. She watched as Frodo walk in the direction that Galadriel had gone in, and noticed that when he returned sometime later that he was slightly unsettled by something. "Peace from your thoughts?" She asked softly from where she had moved to the couch, startling the young hobbit.

"I didn't think anyone was still awake." He admitted just as softly as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Bad memories, don't often sleep because of them and Moria made them worse. What about you, what troubles you?" Asked Urgrim slightly surprising him.

"This," He said bringing out the Ring earning a grimace from her. "I was shown what could happen to the Shire if I fail to destroy the Ring."

"You won't," She told him softly, carding her fingers through his hair, distantly remembering when Sirius would do the same for her before the Veil. It was some form of comfort she supposed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Frodo curiously as he leaned into her, earning a soft smile.

"Because you believe that you can't destroy the Ring. That is why I know you can. When I was younger I was given a task that many thought was impossible but alongside my friends I succeeded. You have more allies than I did, and with their help you will succeed." Urgrim replied as he looked up at her in surprise.

"How old were you?" He asked remembering the lifespan of elves.

"Let's see this was years ago my parents were killed by the one who some say I was destined to defeat. And that was when I was just over one-year-old. Then I faced him almost every year once I turned eleven until He was killed the year I turned seventeen." She told him snickering slightly as they heard Gimli roll over muttering about roast venison.

"And when you were imprisoned? You never told us."

"Still seventeen, Ithilwen was 16 and Locien had only just turned 18." Urgrim told him sadly, neither of them aware of Legolas and Aragorn silently listening in horror.

"How old are you now?" Asked Frodo innocently as Urgrim snorted.

"Not telling you~" She sung with a light laugh as he pouted. "I think the only one who knows our age is Gandalf."

"What's this about age?" Asked Pippin drowsily as he got up. "You finally find out her age Frodo?"

"I have known you for 17 years if I haven't told you my age already what makes you think I will tell you now?" Urgrim asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Go back to sleep woman, or whatever it is that you females do at this time of day." Boromir groused as one by one the rest of the Fellowship got up for breakfast.

"Sunshine and daisies that one." Urgrim stated jerking a thumb in the man's direction. Said man was folding up the blanket he had used for the night all the while grumbling under his breath.

"Towards you he is." Sam told her seriously as she grunted in agreement, while they set about preparing for the next part of their journey.

* * *

 **AN.** Ok so I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I can't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go, so here it is for ya'll to read. If you think things should be changed or just want to comment on the grammar please review so I have some idea of what you are thinking. Special thanks to those of you who shared your thoughts with me.  
Thank-you, Shady K.


End file.
